


Bruce's Story

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner POV, Bruce Feels, Fury is manipulative, M/M, Poor Bruce Banner, Poor Tony Stark, SHIELD sucks, Tony Stark feels guilt (even if it's not his fault), Unintentional slavery, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury had said Bruce was in the wind once they found the Tesseract.  It turns out he changed his mind when he learned that Tony offered Bruce a place at Stark Tower.  Fury decides that would make it easier to keep an eye on him, so Bruce will stay with Tony . . Or else.  Then, things get more complicated when it's revealed that Tony has feelings for the physicist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce's Story

**Author's Note:**

> In response to: [link](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=42322783)  
>  **WARNING: dubious consent and one-sided slavery**

I stared at Director Fury. I shouldn't have been surprised that he went back on our deal. Very few people ever kept their promises to me, especially not those who work for government organizations, but somehow I couldn't stop some small part of me from being shocked.

He had said when this was over I was back in the wind. I could go where I wanted. But apparently he changed his mind when he heard about Tony's offer.

"You want me to move into Stark Tower?" I asked incredulously. Why would they want me in the middle of a densely populated city? 

"Yes, it will make it easier for us to keep tabs on you. We never lost you, but I will admit that there were times we had to use more of our resources and people to avoid losing you than I would have liked. I think we can both agree that after what we've seen today, SHIELD resources should be devoted to something other than chasing you around the globe, doctor," Fury replied.

"And if I refuse?" I countered. I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer, but I needed to know what I was up against.

"I understand a certain General is very interested in knowing your current location and a way that you can be contained," he remarked casually.

I should have known. I knew better than to trust someone like Fury, or any organization like SHIELD, but the revelation still came like a punch to the gut. I didn't think they'd stop tracking me. I'm not that naïve. But I thought going a year without an incident and then helping save the world from aliens would at least get me a tiny bit of respect. Enough that they wouldn't threaten to turn me over to a man who had treated me like a sub-human lab rat and then hunted me for the better part of a decade after I escaped.

"So either I live with Tony or you hand me over to be tortured?" I clarified bitterly. I knew the answer, but I felt the need to make Fury directly admit what he was doing.

"Yes," he replied simply and neutrally.

I nodded before answering, "Then I guess I have no choice. I'll go tell Stark that I'll take him up on his offer."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Tony in the lab on the Helicarrier. He was boxing up his equipment and getting ready to take it back to the Tower.

"Hey, Big Guy," he called as I walked into the lab. "We sure made a good team today. Are you sure you don't want to come back to Stark Tower? State-of-the-art equipment. The best laboratories in the world. Plus, together we could make sweet, sweet science. And I don't say that to just anyone. I'm the work alone type, but I really enjoyed working with you. You can keep up."

"Well, it would be nice to finally have the resources to made some of the sketches I drew up while I was on the run a reality," I said, faking hesitation. 

I didn't know if Tony was in on Fury's little plan or not, but I was guessing he wasn't. That meant that if I just changed my mind without hesitation or a fight Tony would get suspicious, start digging, and if he knew Fury wanted me there he might not let me stay. I couldn't risk that. There was too much at stake.

"Resources, funding, whatever you need. Think about it Bruce," Tony pressed, taking full advantage of my 'hesitation'.

"Well, I guess I could stay for a few days and then play it by ear from there," I acquiesced; silently thankful that it appeared that Tony thought he had worn me down.

"Great! This is going to be awesome Bruce!" Tony enthused.

The thing is, if I hadn't been forced into the situation against my will, I might have agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The R&D floors at Stark Tower were all Tony had advertised and more. I had had little doubt that they would be, but it was still shocking to see floor after floor of ground breaking technology and equipment. It was everything every scientist dreamed of, and then a few other things that they would have dreamed of if they had only known that they existed. A fair amount of the machines had been designed by Tony himself. It was quite impressive.

"I'm not sure Candyland does this place justice. This is amazing," I said.

Tony beamed with pride and put an arm around my shoulder, "I'm glad you like it. It'll be nice to share it with someone who can truly appreciate it. . . JARVIS, give Dr. Banner full-access to all of the labs, including my personal lab. In fact, give him access to all areas."

"Of course sir," the AI intoned.

"Tony, are you sure . . . " I started, only to be cut off by Tony.

"Oh, how rude of me. JARVIS, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. He'll be staying with us."

"For a few days," I interjected.

"Sure," he dismissed before he continued the introduction. "And Bruce, this is JARVIS. He's always around and will be willing to help with anything you need."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dr. Banner," the British voice replied pleasantly.

"You too, JARVIS," I returned. 

I'd read about Tony's AI in science magazines, but after talking with Tony in the lab I had a feeling there's a lot they left out. Tony hadn't said as much, but I got the impression that JARVIS had more free will than he let on. An incredibly impressive feat in an already impressive creation.

"Sir, may I point out that you have yet to show Dr. Banner to his living quarters and he's been carrying around his bag since arriving at the Tower several hours ago," JARVIS contributed.

"Okay, so we've established that I suck at social niceties. I don't play host very often. And when I do it's usually for corporate assholes, not genius scientists like you," Tony rambled. "Although come to think of it, even genius scientists can be assholes. . . Not you, but don't get me started on Reed Richards. I mean the guy . . . ."

"Weren't you going to show me to my room?" I interrupted. 

It's not that I found Tony's ramblings annoying. On the contrary, they were usually kind of amusing, but I was exhausted. It had been a long couple of days.

"Right," Tony responded seemingly thrown off.

He looked around and then said, "Most of the tower is a little worse for wear, but I think the spare bedroom next to mine survived. Granted the living room has no windows and a floor with Loki-shaped dents, but I think the bedrooms survived."

I couldn't help my blush when he reminded me about the Other Guy busting up the marble floors. 

"Sorry about that," I apologized quietly.

"Don't apologize. Loki had it coming. I think I might glass over the dents and keep them. I mean you rag-dolling the god of mischief was quite the sight to see," Tony smirked.

"You mean the Other Guy," I corrected.

"Same thing," Tony asserted.

I opened my mouth to argue, but then I snapped it shut. I couldn't afford to fall from Tony's graces. Especially not over what I tried to convince myself was simply an issue of semantics, though it's really not, (If I really am him . . . Then . . . I . . .nevermind).

Awkward silence fell between us. Then Tony snapped, clapped and turned towards the elevators before looking over his shoulder to make sure I was following.

"Right, your room," he said as casually as he could, but it was still strained.

I followed him into the elevator and that awkward silence fell back on us. I really hoped that I hadn't ruined everything between us, and not only because I needed to make things work between us for the foreseeable future if I didn't want to end up strapped to a lab table in a military base. Tony was one of the few people I had connected with in years. Even in the short time I had known him I considered him a friend, and I hadn't had many of those.

The elevator doors opened on the penthouse level and we exited. I pointedly tried to not look at the damage on the far side of the elegant, but destroyed, living room. I didn't need any reminders of the destruction I . .the Other Guy . . .was capable of.

"Home sweet home," Tony said as he gestured with his arms to encompass the space.

He crossed the living room and gesture to his right at a door, "Kitchen. But unless you cook better than I do we'll probably be ordering out a lot."

"I know my way around a kitchen," I said with a slight grin. Take-out hadn't really been an option on the run.

"You can cook? Okay, I'm keeping you. A genius scientist who isn't an asshole and can cook? Where have you been all my life?" Tony joked.

Like that the awkwardness was gone, and I was back to thinking maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

He kept walking and headed down the hallway.

He gestured to a door on the left and opened the the door.

"Your room."

I peeked in the door and saw a soft-looking king-sized bed in a room larger than the last house I had lived in. The room was decorated in neutral blues and beiges with a wooden dresser and nightstand for furnishing. If I had to be somewhere against my will, I could do far worse. Comfortable living quarters, state-of-the-art labs, and good company.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a frown when I stayed frozen to my spot.

I shook my head, coming out of my reverie. 

"No, I'm just tired," I dismissed, and to be honest I really was.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest. My room is at the end of the hall, and if you need anything you can ask JARVIS. He'll either take care of it or get you in touch with me," Tony said as he backed away from the room.

As I crawled into the wonderfully plush and comfortable bed I wondered if somehow this might all turn out for the best.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were going well for me at Stark Tower. After a few weeks of working on projects I'd drawn up on napkins, scraps of of cardboard, or whatever else I had handy while I was on the run I 'reluctantly', (well at least as far as Tony knew), accepted a position with Stark Industries. Tony and I spent our days working together in the labs, most nights I cooked, and some nights we watched movies together.

On the downside, Pepper broke up with Tony shortly after I moved in. He went through a pretty rough patch, lots of drinking to forget and sleepless nights of wondering what he could have done differently, but he seems to be doing better now. He's been drinking less, and he seems to be back to his happy-go-luck, sarcastic self.

The weeks went on, and the other Avengers moved in one by one. First Steve, then Natasha and Clint, and finally Thor. They all seemed a little surprised that I was at the Tower instead of on the run, but all of them, including Natasha, shrugged it off as the result of our near-instant friendship and Tony's persistence. I was incredibly grateful, since the last thing I needed was one of the spies figuring out my true motivations and mentioning it to Tony.

With the others at the Tower now Sunday and Thursday became team dinner nights. Some combination of Clint, Steve and I cooked, and then we ate together. And my movies nights with Tony became team movie nights. 

As I said, everything was going well. I had an actual home where I felt safe, a good job, and a good friends to share my time with. For the first time in years I was actually happy, so I should have figured that something would go wrong. People like me don't ever really get to be happy. At least not for long.

It all happened one day when Tony and I were working in the lab. He looked over at me with a gleam in his eye and I thought he was going to suggest some ridiculous project or prank, (like the time we made the 'Fury phone,' which could make anyone look and sound like Director Fury on a videophone, and then used it to troll the other Avengers; or when we made a secret passage between his lab and my lab).

"Hey Brucie," he called. "What do you say you and I go out for dinner and movie?"

"Why go out?" I asked, not catching on at first. "I have the ingredients to make chicken marsala, and I know that's one of your favorites. Then we can watch whatever you want afterwards."

"I suppose we could, but it wouldn't be a very romantic date if I made you cook," Tony countered. 

"Oh," I said simply.

A date. Now what was I going to do? Tony was certainly attractive, and I liked him a lot, but I didn't want to date him. I shouldn't be dating anyone. It's simply not safe. 

I suppose I could say no, but what if Tony gets upset and decides it's too hard to have me stay after I turned him down? Tony didn't seem like the type who would kick someone out just because they refused to go on a date with him, but was it really a chance I could afford to take?

This whole dilemma cast one thing in a very clear light. I was not a free man. I might be enjoying myself and doing significant scientific work. I might feel safe and comfortable, but I was being held captive in the tower by SHIELD and my future depended on the whims and good graces of one Tony Stark, whether or not he knew it. I was no better than his prisoner or slave.

The reality of my situation hit me like a ton of bricks. Why I hadn't seen the truth earlier was a mystery, but now that I saw the arrangement for what it was, I couldn't help but feel used.

"So what do you think?" Tony prompted and he fidgeted, clearly unsettled by me staying silent for so long.

"I think that sounds great," I said trying not to let the bile creep up the back of my throat.

Tony squinted his eyes and seemed to scrutinize my face, "Are you sure? You seem uncomfortable. You don't have to say 'yes' Bruce. You don't owe me anything."

' _Oh, but I do have to, because I owe you for every minute I'm not Ross' prisoner. I just never thought I would have to pay you like this,_ ' I thought bitterly.

"I want to," I reassured, (I hoped), "I'm just a little nervous because it's been a while since I've been on a date."

Tony beamed and wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulder, "Great! We'll leave at seven."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dating Tony wasn't so bad. It's not that I thought it would be, but after hearing Pepper's stories about the giant bunny and the strawberries, well I wasn't expecting what happened.

Tony would often opt to stay in because he knew that going out makes me nervous. He made me breakfast, (after many failed attempts at making an omelet), and learned how to make vegetarian korma. He also seemed to be able to tell when I was feeling low, and when I was he stayed by my side and tried tirelessly to cheer me up. 

Sure, we started sharing a bed and having sex, which I wasn't thrilled about, but I didn't want Tony to think I wasn't interested. Plus, he seemed to understand that sex was a big deal for me, so he was willing to take it slow.

Things are going pretty well, but sometimes I wonder how real they are. There are times where I feel a war being fought inside of me about how I should respond to our relationship.

One part of me tells me I should enjoy it. Good things so rarely happen to me, and who's to say that Tony and I wouldn't have ended up dating even if things had been different? He's sweet, smart, attractive and we have a lot in common. Why wouldn't I want to date him? 

The other part counters that I would not have accepted Tony's offer or dated him if I hadn't had my hand forced, and that he deserves to know the truth. However muddled my feelings are, he's been very clear about his, and his sincerity deserves my honesty. 

Then the first side counters that if he knew that I felt in anyway forced to date him or be with him, it would break his heart and possibly make him hate himself for using me, (even if he didn't know he was doing it).

It all came to a head one evening when Tony turned to me with a look of pure adoration on his face, (how he could ever think I was worthy of that I'll never know), and said, "I love you, Bruce."

My throat went dry, my heart started to race, and I had no idea what to say. Did I love Tony? The situation made it hard to know. I wasn't really free to decide, because even if I wasn't in love with him I was in no position to tell him without risking being turned over to General Ross. Still, I couldn't say it back without being sure I meant it after seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and said, "Tony, I haven't been fair to you. None of this is real."

Tony's face crumpled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm here because Fury told me I had to stay at Stark Tower or he would turn me over to General Ross; hulk-proof cage and all. I wasn't planning to stay, but he made the decision for me. Then . . . .well . . . I didn't think you were in on it, but I couldn't take chances, so I agreed to work for Stark Industries so that you'd have a reason to let me stay," I said looking down at the floor.

"Did you agree to date me for the same reason?" he asked.

I nodded in shame only daring to sneak a quick peek at Tony's face and immediately regretting it because he just looked so hurt.

"So you never wanted to . . . ." He trailed off and I looked up in time to see his eyes go wide. "I raped you, didn't I?"

"No, I consented," I countered firmly.

"Because you wanted to, or because you were afraid of what would happen to you if you didn't?" Tony pressed.

I had no good, (or at least _honest_ ), response to that, so I kept quiet. Tony seemed to take my silence as an answer, and nodded slowly and sadly.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," he muttered.

"You're sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. You had no idea what Fury was doing," I argued.  
"I don't blame you . . . I just can't . . ."

I trailed off, too overcome by emotion to finish. Tony looked like he was about to say something, but I just couldn't hear it, so I bolted into the bedroom. 

I shut and locked the door, (even though I knew Tony could unlock it), and started to pack my duffle bag being careful to only pack what I had with me before I came or what I had used my meager SHIELD living stipends to buy.

I heard yelling in the living room, and found myself sneaking down the hallway to see what was going on. Tony had gathered the others and they were crowded in front of a screen with Director Fury on it. They all had their arms crossed and Tony was berating him loudly.

"What is wrong with you?!? You _promised_ him he could leave when we were done with the Tesseract. Doesn't your word mean anything?!? . . . Nevermind, I already know that answer to that. But going back on your word, and threatening him, after he saved the world is more dishonest and despicable than usual. It's a new low . . .even for you!"

"Stark, it was necessary to conserve resources by not having agents baby-sitting Dr. Banner," Fury replied wearily, like he had already explained it a dozen or more times.

"So you decided that I would be a better 'baby-sitter!'" Tony yelled. I could hear the sarcasm and the scare quotes in his voice, but I still couldn't help but wince when he called himself my 'baby-sitter.'

"We thought that the two of you being together would be mutually beneficial. We wouldn't have to track Banner as he travelled the globe, and he could make sure you didn't do anything too stupid," the director replied in his long-suffering tone.

"Sir, with all due respect, it still seems dirty to tell Dr. Banner he's free to leave when you recruit him, and then change your mind. No matter what the reason," Steve said levelly.

The others nodded their agreement, and Natasha actually glared at the director.

"Right, and you didn't plan for the part where Bruce thought he needed to 'keep me happy' so that I didn't kick him out. You essentially turned him into my slave. He was so afraid of being handed over to General Ross that he did things he never would have done otherwise.

Nick, he's been betrayed or mistreated by almost every person he ever knew. He doesn't deserve that. And not only did you do exactly that, but you brought me into it. Now I unknowingly took advantage of him when all I wanted to do was be someone who he could actually trust, because he deserves to have someone in his corner.

I don't think he'll ever trust me again, and most of that's on you. You ruined the trust between us, and now you've lost your 'mutual benefit,'" Tony ranted.

"Are you saying that Dr. Banner is leaving the Tower?" Fury inquired levelly.

"Am I saying . . . .that's what you got from that? And please tell me that _was not_ a veiled threat against Bruce. If he does choose to leave, you're going to leave him alone," Tony said decisively.

"And why would I do that?" Fury returned.

"Because I don't quite know how, but I will destroy SHIELD if you so much as look at Bruce the wrong way. And all of us will refuse to work with you or your shady organization ever again," Tony answered fiercely.

"He speaks the truth. If any harm should come to our shield brother we will have no choice but to defend him. Even if that means taking sides against you," Thor boomed.

Natasha glared again and Clint and Steve vigorously nodded their approval.

"Well, Stark, it looks like you got the whole team together, but let's be honest. This is all because you have a thing for Banner, isn't it?" The director returned in a tone that suggested he was speaking with a child.

"My motivations are irrelevant. The important part is I'm warning you to leave Bruce alone," Tony growled.

"We all are," Clint chimed in.

"He's our teammate and we _will_ defend him," Steve added.

"I do not have the time or patience to deal with this. Fine, Dr. Banner may go where he pleases, but Ross isn't going to stop trying to catch him. We both know that. It would be far safer for him there. That's something you might want to consider, since you seem to care about him so much," Fury said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were fighting off a headache.

"I'll leave that up to Bruce. He should be able to decide for himself," Tony countered.

"Let him choose, lock him in, marry him for all I care. Just know that SHIELD is washing their hands of the whole thing. We won't help Ross, but we won't be intervening on behalf of Dr. Banner anymore either," Director Fury said shortly, clearly wanting to be done with Tony.

"It's been a pleasure as always, Nicky," Tony said sarcastically before he cut the call.

Tony sighed and dropped onto the couch. The others left one by one, Steve briefly resting a hand on Tony's shoulder in a show of support before he made his way to the elevator.

When Tony was finally left alone he muttered, "This is so screwed up, J. Do you think Bruce and I will ever find a way past this?"

I didn't want to hear JARVIS' answer, so I ran back to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

What was I going to do? If I left I would hurt Tony. Our relationship had been very real to him, and his intentions had been good. There could be no doubt of that anymore after listening to him talk to Fury.

Still, would it be worse to stay? I had already hurt Tony. I had betrayed his trust when I went along with a relationship to avoid capture. Would we be able to go back to just being friends after that? Did I want to be just friends with Tony, or did I want more? If the original basis for our relationship was a lie, if I had only been allowing him to think what he wanted, could it last long-term? Would continuing the relationship just be continuing the deception? Would Tony even want to continue our relationship now that he knew why I was in it in the first place? 

I curled in on myself as I felt a headache starting to build, and tried to make sense of the mess of thoughts and emotions running through my head. At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I recall is looking up at Tony as he attempted to cover me with a spare blanket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he said gently.

The way he looked at me made me pause. There was such love and tenderness, but something else too. Hurt. I had hurt him, badly, and that knowledge didn't sit well with me.

He looked over at my half-packed back.

"Sooo . . . are you planning to leave?" he asked neutrally, so neutrally I knew it was an act to cover how much the idea hurt him.

That had been my plan, but seeing the hurt in his eyes I found myself saying, "I don't know."

"SHIELD won't try to turn you over to Ross if you leave. I made sure of that. And I have a private jet that can drop you off wherever you want. You can even ask that the pilot not tell me, and I promise I'll respect that and not try to track you," Tony said.

I hesitated, so he continued, "Or you can stay. In the penthouse, or on the floor I built for you, or I could help you find another apartment somewhere in New York. And you can keep working for Stark Industries, or not. Whatever you want Bruce. They're your choices to make. I'm just sorry they weren't from the beginning. No one's going to force your hand this time. What do you want?" 

There was something liberating about being told I could choose, that this was my decision. It lifted a weight off of my shoulders, and I could suddenly see clearly what I wanted. I wanted to stop running, I wanted a place I could call home, and I wanted Tony. Tony who was never afraid of me, who respected me as a person, and who was willing to break his heart for me by letting me leave without so much as knowing where I went.

"I want to stay. I want to stay here with you," I said. 

I hesitated and then added, "But maybe I should move back to my floor, at least for now. Tony, I care about you a lot, but this whole situation has been really confusing for me. I just want to be sure."

"Hey, I understand. You need to be sure you can trust me," he responded.

I shook my head and replied, "Not you. I _know_ I can trust you. You've always had my back. I need to be sure I can trust myself. 

I lied to you and to myself, and I need to be sure I can trust my own thoughts and feelings again. And I think the only way I can do that with us is to back up the relationship. Go back to dates and separate living quarters."

Then I realized I was assuming Tony wanted to continue our relationship. Though everything he had said and done pointed to that, it was still a big assumption to make so I added, "If that's okay with you. I would understand if you wanted to end the relationship entirely."

"Hey, Bruce, of course it's okay with me. We can back up as much as you like. I want you to be comfortable," he said gently.

"That might take a while," I warned. 

"I'm willing to wait as long as it takes," he said confidently.

I hugged him tightly, grateful for his patience and thinking, for what wasn't the first time, that Tony really was too good for me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We took it slow. Tony never pushed, he just wait for me to be ready each step along the way. He never once complained that it took six months for me to move back to the penthouse, or nearly a year to start having sex with him again. He just made sure I was comfortable and we were moving at my pace, and I adored him for it.

There were no more questions or doubts in my mind . . . I love Tony Stark. I love him completely, and I would be lost without him. 

Our relationship may have started under false circumstances, but from there it had grown to be solid and strong; and I'm truly grateful that we're together regardless of what brought us together. So it was with no second thoughts that I pulled out a ring and proposed to him . . .and he said yes.


End file.
